Light the Night Sky
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: 01/01 Birthday ficc for Ace. Birthdays are merely birthdays, rather plain on its own. And only when there's someone to share it with does it become significant. LuffyAce


Title: Light the Night Sky

Rating: T

Warnings: Luffy/Ace, spoilers for the recent chapters

Note: 01/01, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE! (I love you~) planned this ficc on the plane back just for you~ =3= (well be on another vacation in about a day, for a week ^^)and yes, was edited a little after I read the recent chapters, so happy you're still alive. TAT though I do feel as though I killed Ace myself with the last sentence...I suppose it just really depends on how you interpret it~ (and yes! I talk to fictional characters frequently *gloom*) Have a Happy New Year everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

xxx

Light the Night Sky

_Dancing, singing - the festive atmosphere. Ace held his tummy as it grumbled. He was hungry. He could smell it, the food, the snacks prepared for New Years Eve dutifully alluring him and his empty stomach. He wandered from store to store, eating whatever he pleased as he thanked each store owner, putting the debt on Gramps' tab. _

_He never really knew what to think about New Years Eve, always the preparation and celebration for the upcoming New Years._

_Not his birthday._

_No, his birthday was always forgotten amongst the midst of the busy New Year. Congratulations here and there, all for the New Year and not for his birthday._

_In the highly unlikely chance that his birthday is remembered, it's only because it's associated to New Years._

_It was stupid, Ace thought to himself, to be jealous of such a celebration. All that he had to do was live it through, that was all._

_Ace scowled at himself as he trotted away from the crowd, his arms enveloping a small mountain of snacks. Food always made him feel better._

_He looked up into the night sky as he heard the one minute countdown to the new years, awaiting for those fireworks to be displayed with those stars, for the night sky to be painted with a rush of brilliance._

_All of a sudden, he felt someone tug his arms, he diverted his eyes from the sky._

"_Luffy?"_

_Midnight was coming fast, the fireworks were going to go off soon. He wanted to watch, but he couldn't take his eyes off Luffy._

"_Ace" smiled Luffy, who held tightly onto Ace's hand, his other hand placing a familiar orange hat on his older brother's head._

"_Happy New Year and!" _

_Ace blinked._

_Luffy grinned "Happy Birthday!" as he pulled Ace's head down for a sloppy kiss._

_Ace had never been happier to hear those two simple words as his arms fell to his side, his food forgotten on the floor._

xxx

"_ACE!" Luffy shouted_

"_Luffy?" Ace averted his eyes from the night sky and looked towards Luffy, worried "What's wrong?"_

_Jumping down to squat next to Ace, the younger brother grinned "Here" as he passed Ace some small fireworks._

"_What?" Ace held the fireworks in his hands with confusion._

"_Come on Ace, light them up for me" Luffy said cheerfully as he started swaying, staring at his brother._

"_But your crew – " Ace began as he looked around to find that it was only Luffy and him._

_Luffy's smile only widened "They can light it themselves"_

_Ace frowned "And you can't light it yourself?"_

_The rubber man seemed to be thinking for a while as he rubbed his cheek, a very thoughtful look on his face "Yes but, I wanted to light them with just you tonight"_

"_Just like old times huh?" grinned Ace as he lit the fireworks for Luffy, watching as it sprayed up into the night sky._

_He really didn't expect Luffy to tackle him, pinning him onto the floorboards, he was just about to kick Luffy off of him however Luffy's lips melted him. He could feel Luffy's warm tongue in his mouth._

_His limbs had gone all tingly as he wrapped his limbs around his younger brother._

"_Happy Birthday Ace" Luffy ran a thumb across Ace's freckled and flushed cheek._

"_Thought you had forgotten" mumbled the older devil fruit user._

_To that, Luffy merely laughed and attached his lips to Ace's again. The fireworks sat dully beside them, forgotten._

xxx

_I won't let you spend any other New Years without me._ Luffy's heart pounded quickly against his chest. He ran, tearing through _At the very least, not in a world in which I cannot reach._ It was hard to not be oblivious to his surroundings, even though his heart was always, constantly stretching out to Ace, it was hard to focus at times as his rubber hands flew past marines that attempted to stop him, leaving even more cuts and bruises on him.

_Ace._

And there he stood. Gramps.

Luffy breathed in and out carefully, placing his strawhat comfortably on his head.

_Ace comes first._

The strawhat captain's eyebrows narrowed as he stared at his grandfather. He wasn't going to hold back.

It was almost instant as he felt heavy arms wrap around him. He could feel Gramps' warm tears on his neck. He couldn't understand what it meant. Luffy's eyes averted from his grandfather to look at his brother, the stronger and taller brother.

His head was hanging, those black bangs hiding Ace's expressions. Luffy wondered how long it had been since Ace had his hair cut. How long it had been since he last touched him.

"Lu – "

Ace's voice was hoarse and quiet.

All it took was that one syllable before Luffy pushed his grandfather aside and literally flew to his brother's side. He had to ignore everything else around him.

"Ace..."

Hands trembling, Luffy placed them on his brother's shoulders. The shoulders were cold. The skin was rough. He could smell the blood and the pain.

Luffy pressed his forehead against Ace's forehead "I'll get these shackles off you"

Looking up, Ace stared into Luffy's eyes and shuddered. He was serious.

"No matter what" confirmed Luffy, his grip on Ace's shoulders tightening.

"Luffy, you –" Ace began but was stopped when his younger brother interrupted him.

"I'm your idiotic and weaker brother" Luffy's expression relaxed a little "you're going to spend all your birthdays with me, fireworks or not."

Luffy watched as Ace chuckled at the thought. That was all he needed to focus on. It didn't matter that there were onlookers. Ace belonged to him and no one else. That is all there is to it.

Ace smiled to himself as Luffy's lips met his own, hands slowly entwining. It really was like magic.

There was no longer any need for fireworks to light up the night sky for him.


End file.
